Snoopy Vs. the Red Baron
Images from pictures taken and from websites like gamespy, h33t, and polygonpete.blogspot.com, http://media.ps2.ign.com/media/789/789083/imgs_2.html Snoopy vs. the Red Baron is a PS2 game which made a big hit. Although it is a Peanuts themed game, it is rated E 10+ for cartoon violence. This game featured a lot of friends and enemies and could play team 2 player mode either fight each other or with the other player. Story: Snoopy is dreaming as himself as a flying ace. He flies around beating all foes. But there is one that he cannot defeat... The Red Baron! In this game you play as Snoopy, and are on a quest to foil the Red Baron's plans for mass destruction on the allies. 'Characters' 'Snoopy' A flying ace on a mission to stop the evil red baron, snoopy rides on the Sopwith Camel (a type of plane used by the Royal Flying Corps). His rival, The Red Baron is one of the only enemies that rivals Snoopy. He serves lots of missions for the allies escorting blimps and convoys as well as rescuing friends. Linus Linus serves as the intelligents for the allies and rides in a Zeppelin or a glider and is pretty capable of being unpredictable in flight. Linus can also act as a second in command if commander Lucy is absent. His velicals are a powered glider and a cargo blimp that carries cargo from base to base Pig Pen Pig Pen owns a supplies ship and helps bring cargo and supplies throughout the allies battleground. As Snoopy you help him ship some of the supplies to AreoDrome. Schroeder Acting as the navy enforcer with his battleship, Schroeder can be a real help when U-boats and PT boats are in the area. In battle he will do a perimeter check on the coast. Other Allies There are a lot of other allies including Franklin, Franklin.jpg|Franklin Marcie's Helicopter.jpg|Marcie PeppermintPatty.jpg|Peppermeint patty Charlie Brown, Marcie, Lucy, Rearun, Peppermint patty, more CIMG1515.jpg|Flying over Outpost Island's coast CIMG1320.jpg|U boats attack CIMG1504.jpg|A blimp doing its daily route CIMG1394.jpg|A tank rolls in CIMG1442.jpg|Chasing a run away train 'Enemies' Blue Fighter ' ' The blue fighter is the most numerous of all of the enemies you face. They are weak and slow but they can be overwhelming in numbers. Often seen in fleets they usually attack in groups doing a circle around you. Although hard to defeat in numbers, it is easy to pick them off. Sometimes they just crash before you even get the slightest, smallest chance to shoot the specific blue fighter down. Green Fighter These dangerous planes have back gunners to make them even more dangerous in numbers a s the blue fighters. The front gunner fires a machine gun while the back gunner fires a bomb. ' Purple Fighters' Even more dangerous than the green fighters, they are one of the worst enemies you can fight and have the same life level as a blimp. Unlike the blue fighter and the green fighter, they can launch missiles, which can be very deadly towards Snoopy. Like the green fighter they have a secondary weapon. Blimps CIMG1437.jpg|A bombing blimp CIMG1504.jpg|A blimp threatens a allied convoy CIMG1520.jpg|A blimp opens its gondola door to let out copter bots CIMG1330.jpg|Bombing blimps arrive for support for the enemy CIMG1507.jpg|Blimp is damaged CIMG1498.jpg|A blimp bombs a convoy CIMG1334.jpg|A blimp blockade The hulking enemy can be threatening to towns and convoys. It has one heavy heat seeking cannon at the top and will let out copter bots to overwhelm the enemy. Although they are tough they are large and pretty easy to open fire on. In the gondola blimps can either let out copter bots or bomb bots. The first appear at the first level of the area, Areodrome. They then appear (in PS2 version) until the first level of the Front Lines of Vernon. CIMG1320.jpg|Attacking PT boats CIMG1373.jpg|Going too close to a PT boat can be dangerous CIMG1372.jpg|A PT boat fires PT'' ''Boats (patrol boats) PT boasts are valuable for creating blockades. Plus they serve good for shooting down enemies like snoopy in his sopwith camel. They usually come in fleets. U-Boats U-boats are submarines that create blockades over small Islands preventing any food or water or food from getting to the Island. It is Snoopy'sjob to shoot down these dangerous dangerous enemies. They cannot be hit under water. When they finally come up after moving around they are vulnerable you can then shoot it. Strikers These are dangerous giant machines that launch missiles at Snoopy if he/you get too close. They appear with treads and have a large life span. Their first appearence being in the Front Lines of Vernon. They then appear in various places throughout the game. 'Bosses' Battleship This was the first boss in the game, and is also the easiest, but they can be tricky for first time players, this is also the first time you play as Woodstock. Against the battleship you have to circle around it opening fire at one part of the battleship at a time. The keeps occuring until all that is left is a floating bargde of what the battleship used to be. It appears in the last level of the Aereodrome area. Forest cutter The forest cutter was a giant instectiod like machine the axis side used against the allies in the woods area. In order to destroy it you had to chase it down and aim at different parts of the machine while dodgeing many obsticles. After you do this the machine will be destroyed. This is the second boss in the game MORE PICTURES AND INFORMATION ON ALL TOPICS COMING SOON! :) ' 'Plot The game opens with Lucy and Charlie Brown discussing Snoopy's many fantasies, including his World War I Flying Ace personana. Linus is then seen reading a manuscript, which he shows to Charlie Brown, it is about Snoopy's WWI adventures, Charlie starts to read it and is transported into the story. 1914: Aerodrome In the story, Charlie Brown (much to his dismay) is an undercover janitor who changes the tires on the planes at the RAF Halton air base, most likely as he watches Snoopy fly away in an ever widening gyre. 1915: Woods of Montsec Charlie Brown is observing the plans of the "Doodlebug Bomb", an invention that could most likely not be realized until 1939. "It would be terrible if something were to happen to them. It could change the whole outcome of the war." At that moment, he is nabbed by what appear to be black gloves. One of Woodstock's friends, Conrad, witnesses this and reports to Lucy in the war office. After an unrequited exchange from Linus, Sally gives a school style report on the Woods of Montsec, located in the Lillian region of France. Seems like an enemy base involving the Schlieffen Plan is to take place there and after bringing up Tsar Nicholas II's mobilization of Russia against Austra-Hungary and the German's failure to stop it by noon on August the first of the previous year causes her to demand union representation. Linus is eventually able to finish for her. 1916: Front Lines of Verdon Linus gives a speech to the soliders of the Royal FLying Corps as Lucy gives a louder suggestion. ("BLOW UP OUT OF THE SKY!!"). Charlie Brown, on the other hand, is at a prison camp in the mountains of Beljanica when Conrad comes in and suggests writing a letter for the allies. "Dear Allies, how are you? I am fine, except for being a prisoner, I guess. There are some things you should know: I am being held prisoner at a secret place at Verdon Gorge where the secret enemy base is located, I think they are starting to build the Doodlebug Bomb. Also, I'd like to be rescued. Sincerely, Charlie Brown." Category:Games